(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door catch, and more particularly to a door catch that includes two insert plates to enable easier assembling and mounting and reduced manufacturing cost thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional door catch as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is included a back plate 1 having two laterally symmetric sleeves 2 formed on a front face thereof. A steel ball 3 and a spring 4 are mounted in each of the two sleeves 2, and a screw 5 is screwed to a rear end of the sleeve 2 to confine the ball 3 and the spring 4 in the sleeve 2, so that the ball 3 is normally pushed by the spring 4 to partially project from a front open end of the sleeve 2. To use the door catch, first fixedly mount the back plate 1 on a wall 10 with fastening elements to correspond to a stop post 6 fixedly mounted on a back of a movable door leaf 20, so that the stop post 6 is clamped by and between the two steel balls 3 partially projected from the front ends of the two sleeves 2 when the door leaf 20 is opened. The use of the screw 5 to confine the steel ball 3 and the spring 4 in the sleeve 2 is labor and time consuming, and it is possible the screw 5 become loosened to finally separate from the sleeve 2. Moreover, the conventional door catch with the above structure must be made of a metal material, and therefore requires a relatively high manufacturing cost.